


The Reid Effect is No Longer

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Adopting a dog, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“So what do you think?” you asked your live-in boyfriend of nearly a year. Since you moved in together a few months ago, you found yourself exceedingly lonely whenever Spencer was away on a case. Your suggestion was getting a dog.

He shrugged. He’d always liked them, but he claimed they never liked him. “I don’t know. Dogs don’t like me,” he claimed, just as you thought he would. 

“They do like you, at least most of them do,” you replied, cuddling up into his shoulder. Spencer didn’t have the power to resist your pleading eyes. “The ones that don’t can sense that you don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Okay,” Spencer sighed. “You’re really that lonely when I’m gone?”

You nodded. “I really am. It’s too quiet around here. A dog would give me someone to talk to, even if he or she doesn’t answer back,” you laughed, practically hopping off the couch. “Can we go now? Please?” you begged as your boyfriend laughed.

Spencer reached his hand out for yours and you pulled him upward and gave him a kiss. “Thank you,” you said. “But I promise there is no substitute for you.”

——————

It was a good thing you had gone to the pound when you did. Just a few days later, Spencer was called away on a case, so you were able to spend some quality time with your new pitbull, Dakota. She had been found nearby and was presumably used as a bait dog, but despite all she’d been through, she was the sweetest dog in the universe. 

As soon as the employees at the pound brought her out of the cage, she walked over to you and placed her head in your lap, almost immediately falling asleep. Instantly, you fell in love and pleaded with your eyes at Spencer. “I love her,” you mouthed. “I want her.” Spencer just laughed and agreed, signing the papers for you, while you played with three-year-old Dakota. 

Just days later, you were sitting on the apartment floor, throwing the ball back and forth as she ran around happily. Anyone who could use an animal as a bait dog should be shot; this little girl was a big mush and full of life, already acting like she owned the place.

Thankfully, Spencer’s case went quickly and three days later, he was on his way home. “Well, it seems like you two got even closer in the three days since I left,” he said upon walking in the door. Dakota had literally planted her 55-pound frame square in your lap, with her head resting on your chest.

“She loves me,” you said, as Spencer walked over to pet her. 

Spencer extended his hand, Dakota turned her head and barked, not a mean bark, just a “get away from me” bark. “See!” Spencer exclaimed, backing away in mock sadness, “Dogs hate me! She hates me!” 

You laughed, picking Dakota up and practically doing curls with her; she seemed to be having fun. “She doesn’t hate you. She just needs to get to know you.”

For the rest of the night, Dakota curled into your lap and snuggled into you, while Spencer pouted at the other corner of the couch. “My dog hates me.”

——————

Over the next couple of months, Spencer was taken away on a case almost weekly. Having Dakota there for company really was good for you. But when Spencer was actually home, he and Dakota still weren’t getting along, and it was really upsetting your boyfriend. “If you happen to be home more consistently, I’m sure she’ll warm up to you,” you said, trying your best to comfort him.

“Well,” he started, “I’m going to take a week off. I have a month of time accrued and Hotch insisted I take some time, so maybe this week, she’ll decide I’m not so bad.”

——————

You knew Spencer loved his job, but having him home for the week was amazing. Finally, you had a little time to spend together and on more than one occasion, you both took Dakota to the dog park for a walk. However, she still wouldn’t cooperate with Spencer. “Damn, she’s strong!” he exclaimed, as she tugged at the leash, pulling Spencer along behind her.

Every time Spencer went to try and pet her, she’d bark or shirk away, leaving Spencer cranky and defeated. “She’s never going to like me,” he insisted. “I should just get used to it. But if she makes you happy, then I’m fine.” He just looked down at her with his arms crossed, while you patted her head.

—

“Do you really have to go back to work?” you asked Spencer as you cuddled into him, later that week. “This week has been great.”

“It really has,” Spencer replied, kissing your head and wrapping his arm around you. Just as the two of you were about to fall asleep on the couch, Dakota got up from her bed in the corner of the room and lumbered toward the couch. “Wow,” he exclaimed, barely opening his sleep-heavy eyes, “She awakens. She loves that spot, I’m surprised she’s up.”

“Me too,” you replied, fully expecting that she’d jump up on the couch and cuddle at your feet. Instead, she jumped right up into Spencer’s lap and licked his face, which woke you out of your sleepy state. “See!” you yawned. “She likes you! Maybe she just needed to see you interact with me to know you were okay.”

“Maybe,” he replied, as she continued to lick his face incessantly. “I think the Reid effect might have finally worn off.” His face scrunched up in laughter as Dakota covered his face in kisses, only stopping when his face was completely covered in dog spit. “You done now?” he asked her.

Obviously, she said nothing, but the look in her eyes was a sassy one. She just gave him one more look before turning around and planting herself square on his lap. “Your lap is comfortable,” you muttered. “And no more Reid effect.”


End file.
